We are the Octonauts
by StoryLover149
Summary: A life changing event propels Professor Inkling to travel the world and create the Octonauts. Watch as the new members of the crew experience their new lives under the ocean. As time goes on, and they grow individually and together as a family, will they be able to overcome catastrophe? A series of one shots that take place before, in between, and after the episodes.
1. Dissolving into the Blue

**Part 1: Bringing Them Together**

**Chapter 1: Dissolving into the Blue**

** Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please be easy on me :) Each chapter will be about a particular character, moment, or some subject (or at least I'm planning it to be; we'll see how it goes.) These moments will then propel the plot forward and mainly show the Octonauts' lives, from their origin and onwards.**

** Hope you like it!**

The ocean. A large expanse of blue, silent to the ear of the average land dweller. The blue was scattered with life, schools of fish swimming in the higher altitudes, dolphins playing tag. The rocky floor was filled with sea urchins and star fish, eels and anemones. Rising from this floor was a great sea mount, as high as any land mountain. It was composed of multiple layers of different rock, some lighter than others. Ridges and smaller peaks gave way to the highest point of the mountain, it's crown, so high up that it nearly reached the ocean's surface.

And from far away, in contrast to the sea mount was what looked like a pink speck coming towards it. This speck, upon closer inspection, was an octopus. His eight powerful legs curled in and out, propelling him forward. He had a monocle, which rested on his left eye, attached to a white collar worn around what would be his neck. A blue bow tie was in front of this collar. He had always liked to look his best, even before he started his current career. Although octopuses were smart, this one, Inkling, was exceptionally intelligent. He was a professor from an university located in England. He taught marine biology (which he thought was fitting, considering what type of animal he was) there for ten years. He loved his occupation, and he enjoyed the company of the young college students.

Sometimes he daydreamed that one day he might bring a group of creatures - either other marine biology professors or his top pupils - down to the ocean to study marine life up close. They would probably come down in a submarine, since most of his peers needed air to breath. Only a few students, like Inkling, could go both on land and in water. They would study known animals, and maybe even find new species as well. Inkling smiled at the idea, but it soon faded from his mind again. Maybe he would do it in a couple years; for now, he was content with where he was.

He looked at the sea mount. Although it would still take an hour to reach there, his heart quickened in anticipation. It was summer vacation, and every year he would come to his homeland. He would visit his little nephew, Squirt, and his friends there. He loved them all dearly, and although Inkling had a family (Squirt included) that he loved, his friends also seemed like a family.

Professor Inkling swam merrily through the ocean, humming a tune as he thought of what he would do once he reached home. But then something caught his attention. It was a dolphin. He didn't know what exactly, but there was something off with the way he was swimming. Inkling stopped, staring at the creature. "Strange how the fellow is without his pod," Inkling thought, a feeling of dread rising in him. Looking at the dolphin a little more, the professor realized that he was coughing. Inkling started to swim quickly, trying to come to the dolphin. Inkling gasped when the dolphin, seeming to lose his strength, crashed into the sea floor.

After what seemed like forever, Inkling finally caught up to the creature. The dolphin lay on its side; other than coughing every now and then, it was still. Inkling came close to it, and the dolphin started to writhe, trying to get up.

"Don't hurt me!" the dolphin said weakly.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm," Inkling said in the most soothing tone he could muster. He touched the dolphin's side with two of his arms. He had never been in this kind of situation, and he did not know how to handle it. But he just couldn't leave the creature there. He asked, "What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

The dolphin coughed before answering, "I've been sick for a while. At first I got tired all the time; then I started coughing a little. It grew worse over the last few weeks, and I started to have trouble breathing through my air hole."

Pity formed in Inkling's chest. The sickly dolphin continued, "This illness has gotten so bad that it can't be fixed now. I can't breathe through my air hole anymore. I'm living off the last air supply I was able to get." He had a far away look in his eye. "I'll be passing soon."

Inkling jumped back a little at this. He quickly went around the dolphin to where his back was. The octopus looked on with horror. The dolphin's air hole was completely swollen shut. There was no way Inkling can cure that, especially when he knew so little of medicine. He swam back where the dolphin's face was. "B-but, there must be someone nearby, a doctor that..." His words slowed as the dolphin shook his head, and he remembered the truth. There weren't many doctors in the ocean. Most of them were land animals, so they lived near beaches. Sick sea creatures would come to them. But, what if they are in the middle of the ocean?

Like him and the dolphin were now.

The dolphin's words began to slur, "I didn' make it. But a' least th' res' of the pod isn't sick."

"No, there must be some way for you to be cured," Inkling said. The dolphin could hear the desperation in his voice.

He wrapped his arms around the dolphin and haphazardly tried to lift him up. There must be some way to save him, Inkling thought desperately. But after a few tries Inkling had to stop. The dolphin was just too large and heavy for him to carry. The professor ended up slowly floating to the floor, panting. He could only stare in shock. The situation had finally hit him. The dolphin was dying, and he was the only one there who could save him. Yet he could not even do anything.

"I wish I could help you," Inkling murmured.

The dolphin looked at the octopus's face. "Please don' feel guilty," the dolphin said. "This couldn' be helped." His voice started to get quieter. "A' least you were kin' enough to stay with me."

Inkling looked into the dolphin's fading eyes. "And I will stay with you until the end," Inkling said.

He grabbed the dolphin's flipper in a comforting gesture. He never let go, even when panic seized the dolphin when the air ran out, or when the dolphin writhed, driven by his instincts, trying to get air even when he couldn't. Inkling held on when the dolphin finally quieted down, with a calm look in his eyes, and when he finally passed on. Only after ten minutes of looking at the dead body did Inkling finally let go of the stiff flipper and swim away. He could feel the tears forming, but they would always dissolve into the blue. He couldn't really think; he felt too numb. All that was in his mind was, "That poor dolphin couldn't receive medical attention in time."

He soon arrived at the base of the sea mount. His friends ecstatically greeted him, glad he was finally home. He said hello to them, there but not really. He came mostly back to reality when Squirt swam up to him excitedly, wanting to show him his growing rock collection. Inkling paid attention to him, joining in his conversation about his rocks and even laughing when his nephew said something funny. But sorrow never left him.

After a couple hours, Squirt went off to play with the other children in the community. Inkling floated next to Adeline, a gold coral who was the oldest creature around the sea mount. Standing erect, like a tree would be on land, she was the most respected creature in the community. With the biggest heart, she was the most loved too. Adeline looked at Inkling. She had known Inkling since he was a child and could read his emotions pretty easily. The professor was staring at the kids, but it was obvious that his mind was on other matters. By the look of subtle grief on his face, she knew it was something serious.

"Inkling?" Adeline asked gently. The professor roused from his thoughts and looked at her. "Are you all right? You seem upset."

He sighed; he should have known he'd be asked sooner or later. He began telling her what happened when he was coming to the seamount. It did not go by unnoticed that Inkling's voice choked a little towards the end.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Adeline said. She looked ahead of her, not looking at the children. "That's terrible."

"And do you know the worst part?" Inkling asked. "It could have been prevented if there was a doctor close enough to help him."

She looked at him sadly; the expression on his face was almost unbearable. "Inkling..."

"There are many dangerous things that happen in the ocean, not just sickness. There are tremors, rock slides, storms, volcanic eruptions, the list is endless. And while the creatures on land have systems that help the victims of these disasters, there is not anything like that here."

"Yes, but our ways of life are different. On land, everyone has jobs, and they have the time and resources to build these type of systems.

In the sea, everyone has to find food and not be food. They are separated in pods or herds, and sometimes creatures live alone. Everyone has to take care of themselves and survive, and they don't have the time or ability to help entire ecosystems that are impacted with disaster."

"That's true, but how I wish things were different!" Inkling exclaimed. The coral was surprised at his outburst. But he quieted again, leaving a pleading tone in his voice, "Please understand, I do not want sea creatures to change their way of life, but I wish there was some way to help those who are in danger, those who cannot take care of themselves."

"There are times when I also want things to change," she said gently, quietly. "But I don't think that can happen. The ocean is just too vast."

They both lapsed into silence. Inkling stared at the ground, deep in thought. Adeline was also thinking, recalling those close to her that had passed away centuries ago...

"Maybe there is something that can be done," Inkling said. Adeline pulled out of her recollections and paid attention to him. There was something in his voice, something subdued, but it caught her ear. "Before, I fancied the idea of bringing down a group of professors or students to study the ocean. My career has left me a large enough fortune to have a submarine built, so it is entirely doable. But instead of scholars, I could bring together an actual crew." He turned to face her, and that subdued tone in his voice finally broke through. "Because I want people that won't only explore, but also rescue and protect. And although one crew can't take care of everyone in the world's oceans, they can still prevent many deaths."

Adeline saw the fire in his eyes, that spark that propelled creatures to do what they were talking about, to accomplish their dreams. It was the same look he had many years ago when Inkling, as a young adult, told her that he wanted to become a professor. She admired this determination, and said, "I know you will bring together a valiant crew, and I know you will change many creature's lives."

He thanked her, touched that she so readily supported him. "I shall start the search in a couple days. I will travel the world until I find members fit for the task. Each one will be assigned different positions and will undoubtedly have different strengths, but they will also work together. They will explore, rescue, and protect the ocean; and through their efforts, they will make a difference."


	2. No Lies within Her Eyes

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I didn't know whether to say this before or after this one shot, but the Kennedy Space Center, which is briefly mentioned in this chapter, is an actual place.**

**Also, I forgot to say this in the first chapter: the Octonauts do not belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

"One, two, _three_," the creature grunted. A green paw held a wrench firmly, which just finished tightening a bolt. The paw pulled away, and the back of its wrist wiped against the brow of its owner, brushing against her bangs. It was warm and humid in the Florida air, making her sweat. But she was used to it by now.

The creature, a green rabbit, lay on her back underneath a car. Her eyes roamed over the section of machinery she was assigned to. Everything seemed to be fastened. After placing the wrench in a tool box nearby her, she turned onto her stomach and crawled out from under the car. She stood up, placing the box on a nearby table and leaning against it. Her large ears, each about a foot tall, took in the noises around her. The warehouse was filled with the whir of drills and the pounding of hammers and the crackle of welding. After a couple of moments, she picked up the sound of a creature's voice.

"Hey, Tweak," the voice called her from the right. She looked over and saw her coworker Tom, who was a badger. He was attaching a hood to the front of another car. He looked at her most of the time, but he had to look down once in a while to see what his hands were doing. "You're already done?" he asked in an amused, incredulous way.

"Faster than you could say, 'Bunch of munchy crunchy carrots,'" she joked in her Southern accent.

He chuckled, "Once I put on this hood, we can move the assembly line again. I'm almost done."

She nodded. Tweak was an employee of a car company named Darlon, and the warehouse she was in was where the automobiles were manufactured. The products were set in an assembly line, where the cars would go from the entrance of the warehouse to the exit. They went along a line that went from the entrance straight to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Then the line would go in an arch, moving the car to the direction where it once came, only to turn again. The assembly line zigzagged in this way within the entire warehouse, giving more room for the cars to be worked upon. Along this line were employees, each of them stationed about ten feet apart from each other. They each had a specific job; for Tweak's, it was to fasten the pipes underneath the back side of the cars. By the time a car went through all the employees in the line, it was ready to be sold (after the paint dried, of course).

Tweak looked at the left towards the employee that went before her in the line. The worker, a middle aged fox, just finished attaching a catalytic converter and fastening parts under the front side of the car. As she put her tools on her personal table, they both heard "I'm done" come from the badger.

"Ok," both Tweak and the fox, whose name was Celia, replied. Tweak pushed off from the table and came towards Tom, who was behind his car. Making sure the next platform was already devoid of vehicles, they pushed the automobile towards it. Once it reached the station, Tweak and Celia's cars were moved in a similar manner.

They all began their work again. Tweak walked to her table and pulled the tool box off of it. However, she lost her grip, and it fell. The tool box hit the floor with a clang, spilling out instruments and bolts.

Sighing, she crouched down and started putting the contents back into the container. She leaned forward, trying to see if there was anything under the car. A few stray bolts lay underneath the front area of the vehicle. Moving forward a little bit, she reached in, her head coming underneath the car a slightly, and grabbed the bolts. As she pulled her head back and up, she noticed something.

At first she thought she had not seen it correctly. It was something very small, not really noticeable unless someone was close to it. She put the bolts into the tool box then went closer to the catalytic converter.

The car part under scrutiny looked like a gray box with grooves on the side that faced towards the ground. A pipe from the the front area on the underside of the car was attached to it on one side, and the converter's opposite side connected to a pipe that led to the exhaust.

Tweak looked on all sides of the converter, observing it closely. Everything seemed fine, except for the hairline-thin crack running down its side. She reached forward and touched it, running her paw down the crack gently. It must have been a defective converter, receiving the tear when it was being manufactured. She pushed the metal on one side of the crack, not that hard, and the metal moved easily under her will. A gap showed now that one side of the metal wall was farther back than the other one.

_This isn't good_, she thought. She went to a sitting position on her knees.

The catalytic converter had the function of reducing dangerous gases, like carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxide. As gases came from the engine into the converter, it initiated chemical reactions which turned them into water and less harmful gases before they came out of the car and into the world. But with this tear, the gases would not get completely converted. Sure, at first everything would look fine, but after a while the tear would grow. Eventually the converter wouldn't be able to change the gases anymore. They would pollute the air, coming out of the cars in black fumes.

She was not okay with that.

She got back on her feet and walked a little bit away from the assembly line to a rack, which held equipment that was more advanced than screwdrivers and hammers. She picked up a welding machine and a helmet, and soon she was back to the converter. Laying on her side, away from the flames, she quickly sealed the crack. Just as she finished, a bell rang, signifying it was lunch time. She took a sketchbook and pencil from her table with one paw, keeping the welding gear in the other. She dropped off the welding equipment at the rack and went into the cafeteria, which was connected to the main room in the warehouse.

The cafeteria looked sterile with its white walls, tiled floors, and white fluorescent lights. It was filled with benches, some already occupied by employees. Many of the employees were lined up at the right of the room, near the entrance, where the food was being served. Tweak got her tray of food, holding it with both hands and putting the sketchbook under her arm. She sat at a table with Tom, Celia, and a few other workers. Tom was telling his usual stories, instances of everyday life that was funny or memorable, usually about his five year old son.

Tweak listened in, laughing and shaking her head, while working in her sketchbook. She didn't usually have it with her during lunch, preferring to separate working and spending time with her friends.

Tweak stuck out her tongue to the side as she got more into her work. But before she got too deep into it, Celia got her attention.

"What have you got there?" the fox asked quietly, with a timid smile.

"They're blueprints for an engine I designed," Tweak answered, showing her the page. "It's going to run off of a battery, so it won't need any gasoline. I've already figured out how they're going to work, but," she laughed sheepishly, "my notes are pretty sloppy. You see, I want to show our manager this, so maybe Darlon can be more environmentally friendly. But before I do that, I'm redrawing and writing my work so it would make sense."

"That's very ambitious, and noble of you," Celia said in her small voice. Tweak smiled at the compliment. "You're aiming for something huge, because it will take a lot to have a company change its product and manufacturing process. But take it from someone who has been in the workplace for a long time; you won't be able to make it."

Tweak's mind froze. "E-excuse me?" Tweak managed to say.

"I have been in this company for twenty years," Celia said, in a way that was quiet, yet matter-of-factly and genuine. "And I was never given a raise, promotion, nothing. And it's not that I wasn't qualified. As a kid I had started inventing and using tools, and in college, I got an engineering degree with flying colors." To Tweak's dread, she realized that she had those same traits.

"You have been at Darlon for how many years?" Celia asked.

"Two," Tweak answered despondently, yet a little tensely.

"You've probably thought that your job as an car manufacturer would be temporary. That either you would join a special project, since Florida has a space center; or you would get a higher position in Darlon. By your plans, I can tell you were going for the second one."

Tweak nodded quietly in confirmation.

"I'm telling you this with only good intentions. Don't wast your time or gain frustration; just be content with where you are now."

All other conversation had already ended, and the table lapsed into silence. No doubt others had listened, but Tweak could not look at them.

She thought she had a chance, but how could she respond to something like this? To a person who wasn't able to do it? What if she herself couldn't get to where she wanted?...

"I think she can do it," Tom said with a little confident smile, trying to make up for what Celia said, but absolutely believing his own statement. "She's smart and knows how to work hard. I'm sure that if she wants to, she can go far."

"But you don't understand; with Darlon, it's different," Celia pressed.

"Whether it's Darlon, the Kennedy Space Center, or anywhere else, as long as she's persistent, she'll do fine. I myself love this job, but I wouldn't put down anyone who would want to pursue anything else." Although he didn't say it meanly, it was undoubtedly directed to the fox. Celia didn't say anything, but with her rabbit ears, Tweak could hear a small sigh. Whether annoyed or melancholy, she wasn't sure.

Lunch, and the rest of Tweak's shift, ended rather quickly. Taking her sketchbook, she left the warehouse and went down the street, passing the Auto Repair Shop, whose name made it pretty self explanatory. After a few minutes she went to her apartment.

It was a small place, but comfortable. She had a living room with a dark green carpet, a sofa, and a t.v. with a video game console, one of her most prized possessions. She also had a small kitchen and table, along with a bedroom and bathroom. She went to her kitchen table and, sighing, sat down. She was surprised at the conversation at lunch. The most shocking thing was that Celia was usually so quiet and agreeable, so to hear such negativity (even though it was not said aggressively) was a huge change.

_But Tom was really helpful_, Tweak chuckled thankfully. Because of him, she wasn't too discouraged; and she still wanted to go on with her plans. He was a great friend.  
_Speaking of friends_, she thought, _I better finish these blueprints before Sandy comes tomorrow_. Sandy was a sea turtle who Tweak met right after she moved to Florida. They had instantly become best friends, and although Sandy traveled all over the world's oceans, she would always visit the green rabbit whenever she was nearby. Tweak was expecting her to come tomorrow after work, so she wanted to finish and talk to the manager before then. Sandy would want to know how it went.

Tweak went right to work and finished about midnight. The next morning, excited, yet a little nervous, she took her sketchbook and other papers and went to the factory, using the route that passed the Auto Repair Shop.

The day went on as usual, with all the employees working on their assigned areas of the cars. Tweak was waiting for three o'clock, a few hours after lunch, because the manager usually came around that time everyday.

She must have been on her fifteenth car for the day, coming right after lunch, when she stumbled upon another defective catalytic converter. She had come under the car from its frontside instead of the usual backside, trying to fasten a particularly stubborn pipe, and soon found another hair-line tear on the converter. With everything that happened yesterday, she had forgotten about the first catalytic converter. After fixing this second one, though, she grew concerned. As she worked on the next few cars, she realized that all of them had broken catalytic converters, all with the same hair-line fractures. And, she realized, all the cuts were clean.

After welding together her fifth converter, she walked over to Celia, who applied that car part. Although things were looking bad for the fox, Tweak didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"Um, Celia?" Tweak asked her. Celia came out from under the car and stood up, brushing off her paws. She had that small smile.

"Yes, Tweak?" she asked. It seemed that the conversation from yesterday did not affect her at all.

"I found that all the catalytic converters have small tears in them," Tweak told her. She didn't say it accusingly; she just wanted to now what was going on. "Have you noticed that too?"

"I asked the manager about that, but he said not to worry about it," Celia replied, but seemed nervous.

"What?" Tweak asked. "But Celia, you and I both know that after a while, the converters will wear down and break."

Before Celia could answer, Tweak's sensitive ears picked up the manager's voice. With her fixing all the catalytic converters, she must have lost track of time.

Celia saw him, and pointing discreetly at him, she said defensively, "You can talk to the manager about it if you want, but I won't to be a part of this." Before Tweak could say anything else, Celia went back under her car.

Tweak was again surprised at how touchy Celia had been recently. What was going on?

She quickly turned and came towards the manager, who was a red panda. When she first found out what type of animal he was, she was surprised. With his reddish fur, pointy ears, "masked" face, and striped tail, he looked more like a red raccoon than anything else. Bu she was used to it by now, and finally reaching him, she waited a bit for him to finish talking to another worker.

"Hello," he greeted once the worker went back to his car. He turned to her. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, trying not to have anyone overhear her. "I've been noticing that all the catalytic converters have small cuts in them, and-"

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said. Tweak stopped for a second, surprised. What Celia said about his reaction was true.

"B-but sir," she stuttered, "It's a big problem. You see, after a while, it-"

"Could you please come to my office?" he asked, cutting her off a second time. His voice was cheerful, yet tight; and she became a bit nervous.

"Okay," she replied, hiding most of her uncomfortableness. She followed him to a smaller room near the car area. It was a typical office with a huge wooden desk, a book shelf, green walls, and a window covered in blinds.

She went inside, and the manager followed, closing the door behind him.

"There," he said, "now we can talk privately."

"Sir, I'm worried that the converters will break after the costumers buy them," Tweak pressed.

"And why is that a bad thing?" the manager asked, turning his head towards her.

"Excuse me?"

"Broken converters mean replacements," he stated simply, "and replacements mean more money."

Tweak could not believe what she was hearing.

"You're ripping creatures off?"

"Look at it this way," he said smoothly. "The more money the company can get, the bigger paycheck you'll receive."

"But... that's wrong," she said, becoming indignant.

"Who cares about what's right or wrong?" he countered. "As long as we get ahead, it doesn't matter."

"You won't be able to pull this off for long," she warned. "Not only will you get charged for scamming others, you'll also get in trouble for breaking environmental laws."

"And what, are you going to turn us in?" he challenged.

There was silence in the room. Her eyes showed that she would, and he sighed, walking towards the window.

"I understand that it may be hard for some to accept the company's practices," he commented, his voice calm again. "There have been others who have already come to me, some who know several more secrets."

Tweak's eyes widened. There was even more corruption?

"But most employees do not know, and it wouldn't be fair if they all lost their jobs, now would it? After all, if word gets out, Darlon closes down. They and their families would suffer, especially in today's economy."

Tweak immediately thought of Tom. With his optimism and support, there was no way for him to have known Darlon's true nature. He wouldn't have defended Tweak and encouraged her to show her battery designs. It was now obvious that the owners wouldn't have accepted it. Those engines wouldn't need catalytic converters.

She didn't want to imagine Tom's face when he gets laid of. She looked down, and the manager smiled. He walked closer to her.

"I know that you don't want to cause other's pain," he said sympathetically, but with slyness dripping. "So let's forget about the converters, shall we, and get back to work."

Tweak was sure that at some point, Celia was in her exact spot, with the same words being said to her. The fox had decided to play along, "be content" with where she was.

But Tweak knew she wasn't content. Celia had stopped aiming high, not because she wanted to, but because she didn't want to get hurt. She had cowered before them, doing their will. She let them walk over her, and she joined them, whether she liked it or not, in their scheme of conning others.

Tweak did not want to do that. She was not going to play their game.

"For everyone's sakes, I may not be able to turn you in," she said, turning around towards him, her voice strong. "But I won't be a part of this. I quit."

He wasn't expecting a response like that.

"You quit?" He repeated. "Even though there's a recession? You won't be able to find work."

"Even so, I'm still leaving." She knew what the cost might be, but it was better than being a liar.

He stared at her, no doubt considering what to do now. His fixed gaze was unreadable, and for a moment Tweak thought she won't be able to leave. However, the red panda walked past her and yanked the door open.

"Get out," he ordered darkly. She did as he said, and as she passed him he spat, "People like you don't go far in life. You had you're chance, but now you'll struggle just to get by. But at least you'll have your oh-so-important integrity," he said mockingly, "because it sure doesn't belong here." He shut the door behind her, and his words rang in her mind. She stood there with indignation and dread and a sense that something grave just transpired. She tried to process everything that just happened. The company she had worked for the past two years was corrupt, and she lost her job.

She was glad she was strong enough to quit. There was no way that she would be able to live with herself if she stayed there. Her anger, although fading, was still there when she passed the assembly line, going to her table to get her sketchbook and papers. When she arrived there, Tweak spotted Celia discreetly staring at her. The older worker quickly looked away. The rabbit said nothing as she gathered her things, and as she turned to leave, she saw Tom's inquisitive gaze.

Although it hurt a bit, she didn't say anything to him either. He would ask questions, and she didn't want to tell him anything, lest he would have to make a decision like she did. He had a family to provide for, so it would affect him more than her. She left both of them and exited the building with her head held up high. But with each step farther from Darlon, the more reality hit her. She wouldn't be able to go back there tomorrow. She wouldn't be able to see Tom again; she wouldn't be able to get this month's paycheck. And Darlon would never use her battery engine, because the company's character was not what Tweak believed it was.

Her anger disappeared completely, and she became melancholy as these thoughts filled her mind. Her shoulders began to droop as she continued walking. She looked at her surroundings and spotted something, making her slow.

Tweak had always passed by the Auto Repair Shop. She would usually look at it, notice the details, but it never really registered in her mind. But now she realized that on the top left corner of the shop's sign, there was a little "Darlon's" in a red circle with spike's surrounding it. And she also noticed how almost all the broken cars entering the shop had black smoke, _unconverted fumes_, coming out of their exhausts.

_It was all there_, she thought, shocked. _Why couldn't anyone see it?_

An anxious feeling filled her heart, and it wasn't long until she entered her apartment. She tiredly plopped onto the couch, putting the sketchbook carelessly next to her.

She slowly looked at her apartment, her video game console. It was all the same since this morning, but it all looked different. It felt strange, being there in the middle of the day when she would have been working. How was she supposed to pay the rent? How was she supposed to keep her home?

She tried to quiet her fears. After all, she had made her decision; and she meant it. She did not want to be part of the manager's scheme. But when the fears did not completely subside, she stood up and went out the door. Even though she was expecting Sandy in a few hours, the walk to the pier should do her good.

She wandered among the streets, taking detours along the route to the beach. She went into a few shops asking if they needed work, but all the business owners declined, shaking their heads.

"There's not enough jobs in this city in general," a cashier remarked in a grocery store. This just made Tweak all the more melancholy.

She eventually arrived at the beach, near the pier. Nearby was a solitary boardwalk, going straight out into the ocean. She felt the transition between the sand and the hard wood as she walked onto the boardwalk. She came near the end of the wooden "road" before sitting on the edge of the boardwalk's left side.

She stayed there, encompassed in her thoughts, absentmindedly looking at the water moving below and the sun traveling above.

The sun began to set when Sandy appeared.

"Hello, Tweak," the sea turtle said joyfully, rising to the water's surface and putting up her flipper for their special handshake.

"Hi, Sandy," Tweak said sadly, doing the handshake halfheartedly. Sandy grew a bit concerned at her friend's behavior.

"Eh, are you all right?" she asked. "Why so glum?" Tweak debated whether to tell her or not, but knowing that Sandy wouldn't tell anyone about Darlon, she recalled what happened that day.

"I feel terrible now," Tweak concluded. "I mean, I'm glad I'm out of that place. But I thought the company was trustworthy; and it's sad to see what it truly is. I wish I could do something about it, but I don't want anyone else to be in the situation I'm in. Now I don't know how to keep my home, what I'm going to do with myself. So far I haven't found any work, and it seems like it's going to stay that way for a long time."

Tweak sighed, but then chuckled dryly, "And I thought I could have actually made a difference, you know? I worked so hard on those engine designs, but it was all for nothing. Darlon wouldn't have accepted it, and who knows? No one else may want it either. My integrity might get in the way," Tweak said the last sentence sarcastically, her anger flaring up again. But it disappeared just as quickly as it came, and she sat there dejectedly, with her head bowed. Sandy frowned. She didn't want to see her friend so down.

"I know it's really hard for you, but don't give up yet," she encouraged. "I'm sure you'll be able to get back on your feet again, and be even better off than you were before. And there's nothing wrong with integrity; it's better than any sleazy trick that any company can think up. You are trustworthy, something that they can never be. So don't listen to that manager." Tweak just shrugged, but then Sandy had an idea.

"Listen, Tweak, while coming here, I heard a school of fish talking about a professor who is traveling all over looking for a crew. He plans to make a team that will help and study animals in the ocean. He's looking for an engineer; maybe you should check it out. I heard that he was in the area."

As Sandy talked, Tweak raised her head a bit, and her ears perked up, listening. The idea intrigued the rabbit, but she still had doubts. "That sounds amazing," she said, "but... I don't know. Am I going to be traveling everywhere? Or is it a one time thing?"

"Well, I don't really know the details," Sandy replied, "but I don't see a reason to not check it out. I actually think you'll like it, and this is a chance to do something both unique and helpful." She did have a point.

Sandy continued, "The professor puts ads in a city's newspaper before he travels there. You should be able to find contact information through that."

"Well," Tweak considered, "all right. Trying it out won't hurt. It does sound like a great opportunity too. I'll contact him tonight."

* * *

The restaurant was filled with an orange glow as the sound of talking, background music, and the clanging of utensils hitting dishes rang through the air. It was crowded as Tweak walked toward a waitress at the reservation desk. In front of that desk stood an octopus wearing a monocle. Seeing the professor, Tweak took a deep breath, a bit nervous, then came up to him.

The octopus turned around, spotting her. "Tweak, I presume," he greeted politely, but with a smile, bringing up one of his arms.

The rabbit, who has holding her sketchbook and several papers under her left arm, shook his outstretched arm with her right. "It's nice to meet you, Professor Inkling," she said.

The waitress, who was expecting them, led them to a table and gave them their menus. Although there were people chatting all around, they were still able to hear each other.

"I have never seen a green rabbit before," Inkling said after they were situated, sitting across from each other.

"Yeah, it runs in my family," Tweak said, not really sure what he was implying with that, "but I like it."

"I didn't mean it in a disrespectful way," Inkling said apologetically, "It's just that I love meeting different types of creatures, and I find the diversity among them fascinating."

"Well, I'm glad about that," she chuckled, relaxing a little. Just then a waitress came by. They each ordered their drinks, and when she left, the professor said, "I'll be paying for the food."

"Are you sure?" Tweak asked.

"Positive," Inkling said. "Don't worry about it."

She thanked him, glad for his offer because her money was tight, but at the same time making sure that she wouldn't order anything expensive.

"So," Inkling began, after taking a few minutes to look through their menus and order their dishes. The professor clasped two of his arms together, "Let's get started. From our conversation over the phone, you said that you know the main reasons for the crew's existence, but you were unsure of what the engineer's role was exactly."

"Yes," Tweak confirmed.

"Basically, the engineer's job will be in two phases," Inkling explained. "The crew will live and travel in a submarine, one that will be able to sustain itself without necessarily getting supplies on land. The crew will also travel in smaller, more quick, submarines for missions. For the first phase, the engineer will design and build these machines."

Tweak couldn't help but teel excited over this. It was such a unique project; it would be interesting, and downright amazing, to do something like that.

"In the second phase, the engineer will be with everyone while they are traveling, maintaining the machines and inventing anything else that may be needed."

That definitely answered the question if she was going to travel or not. Although she was unsure how she would feel about it, she wasn't that upset about leaving Florida. She had already left her hometown, and all her ties to her current dwelling had been broken.

"So, I would be part of the crew?" she asked, "If I became the engineer, I mean."

"Completely," Inkling assured.

Just then the waitress arrived with their food and placed it on the table. Inkling got seaweed pasta while Tweak got something called the "Carrot Crown". It was several carrots cut in long pieces and steamed, making them bendable. They were arranged in a circle and then bent upwards and toward the center. Together they formed a space in between them, forming what looked like a crown.

Although it looked fancy, it was still made of steamed carrots, so it wouldn't cost Inkling much.

After the waitress left again, the two creatures began to eat. During the whole interview, one would eat a few forkfuls while the other talked, and then they would sort of switch. They did't think about it too much, though, being more into the conversation.

Inkling told Tweak,"This job is very unique in nature, and it is much more than just doing a project. Since all crew members will be living in a submarine, both character and an ability to get along with others is also key. So tell me a little about yourself. What would you say are some strengths you possess?"

She rubbed the back of her neck; it felt strange to have to talk highly of herself. "I...I'm really good with tools," she started, listing off favorable traits. "I have a very creative mind and can make things pretty quickly. When it comes to my personality, I'm pretty good natured. I usually hold my tongue unless I really need to say something." Her voice became confident. "And I care about the environment, and I hope to make a difference some day using my engineering skills."

Inkling nodded, taking in everything she said. He noticed how she became passionate when she started talking about the environment, and he decided to go down that route.

"It's interesting how you count your concern for the environment as a strength," Inkling commented.

"Well," she replied, "it's been on my mind a lot recently. I guess it's because I'm an engineer, but I tend to think, "What could I make that would help the world around me?" She started to pull out her sketchbook and papers. "I actually designed an engine that has a battery, so it would run on electricity instead of gasoline."

She handed the papers to the professor, who took each of them in each arm. He ended up holding a paper in all of his eight arm and looking at them simultaneously, alternating them with the sketchbook and other papers on the table.

Looking at the details that she put in her designs, and with how the engine worked itself, he could tell she had a brilliant mind. What's more, he agreed with her on being environmentally friendly.

"This is amazing," Inkling said, continuing to look at the designs.

"I was planning to show this design to Darlon, the company I worked for, but it didn't work out," she said a bit sadly.

"Why not?" he asked, lowering the papers and looking at her. "Battery engines are a wonderful idea."

"It wasn't that..." Tweak replied, trailing off. Should she tell him? She didn't know how that would affect her prior co-workers, though. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"All right," Inkling said, respecting her privacy; but at the same time, he kind of needed to know, in case it might cause a problem later. "Did it have to do with any negative conduct in the workplace?"

"Yes," Tweak answered, "but I wasn't the one causing it."

Inkling left it at that, deciding to take her word for now.

"At any rate," Tweak said, "I think if I modify the engines a bit, I would be able to use them for all the mini-submarines, and maybe the big one too. Or even better, maybe the big one could have generators, and them it could power the smaller ones..."

Tweak felt that she was starting to ramble and immediately stopped. "Sorry, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself."

"It's quite alright," Inkling chuckled. "How long have you been interested in engineering?"

"Basically my whole life," she replied. "I used to live in the South when I was younger, and my father always liked fixing beat up cars. It was a hobby of his, and a couple times a year he would come home towing one of those old cars with our own. When I got old enough to hop, I started helping my father with it; and he would teach me how the engine ran and how all the parts worked together. I got interested in engines and that kind of stuff because of it, and I soon started to tinker and invent things of my own. I've been into engineering ever since."

"Well, your blueprints definitely show your experience in it," he said. He then became silent, crossing his arms, considering. By now both their plates were empty, and Inkling had already paid.

"Although I have not completely made my decision yet, you are a good candidate for the job," he declared. He was still unsure about the possible problem she may have caused in the workplace, but he did not tell her that was the reason for his hesitation. Other than that, she was completely qualified. He would just call the prior company, Darlon, about it. "I will be staying in Florida for a couple more days and will call you when I have made my decision."

"All right," Tweak said, wondering what he would decide. She then asked, "Where would the engineer build the submarines?"

"I'm not completely sure," Inkling admitted. "Probably in the area where the engineer lives, if there are any warehouses or ports where it could be built. I do not know many creatures in the engineering field, while the new member undoubtedly will; so I would have the engineer hire mechanics to help him build the submarines. To do it alone would be too unrealistic and time consuming. I would assume that his peers would also be in the area, so it would be smarter to keep the engineer there, instead of having them travel anywhere else."

Tweak perked up while he was talking. Her mind started turning. "More mechanics will be hired?"

"Essentially, yes," Inkling answered. "But only for the first phase. The engineer will be the main designer and overseer of the project, but later on he would be the only one maintaining the machinery."

"Everyone in Darlon could be hired," she whispered excitedly.

"What?" Inkling asked, confused at her expression.

She looked at him confidently. She could tell him everything; there was nothing to worry about now.

"Even if you get someone else as the engineer, I know a lot of mechanics who could help, and who may need the work. You see, I found out recently that the company I worked for was corrupt," she explained.

Inkling's face showed his shock.

"I was going to show them my battery designs, but after I found out, I quit. They blackmailed me to not tell anyone about it by saying, rightfully, that all the workers, even the ones who didn't know about the corruption, will get laid off if they get closed down. But, if everyone gets a job working on the submarine, they will get temporary work while looking for another job. And Darlon can be turned in."

Inkling looked at her in surprise. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth; she could just be saying this to make him hire her. But as he paid closer attention to her face, he saw that no lies were within her eyes; there was just excitement and triumph, like she just defeated a foe. There was no way that she was faking it when she truly wasn't sure what the occupation was at first, and since she wanted them to be hired even if she didn't get a job herself. Although he wasn't expecting to hear a situation such as this, it became clear to him that it showed more about her character than whatever she could have said about herself.

"I would definitely want to help by hiring them," Inkling said. Tweak let out a breath of relief. But the professor wasn't done. "And with such integrity and strong character," Inkling declared, "I know now that you will be perfect as the engineer."

Tweak couldn't believe her ears. "I'm hired?"

"Yes, if you are willing to join," Inkling replied, chuckling as Tweak smiled widely.

"Yes! Of course!" She was ecstatic. "Thank you so much, Professor. When do I start?"

"Well, since we're both here, and you have your sketchbook, we can start designing the submarines now. We don't have to finish today, but whenever we're done you can start building the submarines, and in the meantime I'll continue to search for other crew members."

"Sounds good," Tweak declared happily, reaching over and getting the sketchbook. She opened it and grabbed a pen. Clicking it, she put the writing utensil against the paper, prepared to write down or draw whatever Inkling would say. "So," she asked the professor, "What do you want the submarines to look like?"


	3. A Productive Detour

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! Long story short, I wrote it right before summer ended, but it got accidently deleted and then I started college. (What? A college student writing fanfiction based on a kids show? You better believe it! :D**

**Anyway, I don't want to have such a big gap between updates again; so I want to keep myself accountable. I am setting a goal that I should put up the next chapter by midnight November 13 in Pacific Time. If I don't do so by then, please remind me through the comments. Please don't be mean; just say "Hey, you didn't post the chapter yet" or something like that. I'll then try to post it ASAP.**

**Now with all that out of the way, enjoy!**

It could be considered the middle of nowhere, as far as maps were concerned. Inkling was many, many miles from the coast of South America, not really known by the creatures on land nor in the scientific field. Yet the octopus knew it was many creatures' homes, so the area he was in was still significant. Schools of fish scurried everywhere, and corals were steadfast in the sand, towering several feet high. Crabs scurried; Inkling saw two fighting over a a strand of decaying seaweed, each pulling the piece in opposite directions.

Inkling was observing the scene around him, but he was just passing through. He was heading towards the main land, and he expected to arrive before sundown. He had it all planned out. Once he arrived at a nearby port, he would check in at a hotel, then spend a few weeks in the neighboring towns, searching for the right creatures to join what he was after. It would take a while before he found the perfect members, but he was not really nervous. He had a notion that they were out there somewhere, just waiting to be found.

And he had the whole world to look through.

As he was moving along, something caught his eye. Looking towards a wall of coral to his left, he saw something that rather surprised him. Among the coral, one would usually find holes or tunnels inside them. Small fish would swim in and out of there, and eels especially liked to make them their homes. However, the fish that was before him was much too large; and it had gotten stuck in a hole. All Inkling saw was its blue tail, thrashing wildly as it tried to get out. Yet no matter how hard it tried, the poor thing didn't budge. Not wanting to leave the fish alone, Inkling swam up to it, stopping on the right side of it.

"Hello," Inkling called to the fish. Its tail instantly straightened, tensed by the sudden appearance of an unknown creature. Seeing the sudden tension, Inkling hurried on. "Don't worry, I don't want to hurt you. My name's Professor Inkling, and I couldn't help but see that you are in a predicament. Is it alright if I help you?"

He wanted to gain the fish's trust because it couldn't see him; and if he automatically started helping, the fish would assume he was trying to attack it. Inkling didn't need the situation to get any messier than it was.

The fish said something, but the voice was muffled. All he could hear was gibberish. The tail slackened, however, indicating that the fish accepted his words.

"Alright, I'm going to pull you out," Inkling said, wrapping four of his arms around the fish. He placed his other arms against the coral as support.

"I'll pull on the count of three," the professor said. "One, two, _three_." He pulled as hard as he could without hurting the fish. It started to slightly slide out of the hole, showing a bit of oddly yellow skin; but Inkling didn't see it. Stopping for a second, Inkling took a deep breath and pulled again, straining in the effort.

Then suddenly with a _plop!, _Inkling suddenly found himself flipping backwards by the momentum of the fish's burst of freedom. But he soon righted himself and looked at the fish.

He had not expected what he saw.

The creature he freed was not a fish at all. True, it had the body of one; but its head... He didn't know why, but it reminded Inkling of a vegetable. A turnip, to be exact. Maybe it was the yellow skin, or the green leaf-looking appendages sprouting from the top of his head. He wondered what this creature was...

But then he suddenly realized he was staring and immediately looked away. The creature, however, didn't seem to notice. He had an amiable face, looking at the professor in a friendly manner. He came towards the professor slightly and started talking in a language he had never heard before.

Inkling overcame his initial shock and looked at the creature more closely. He had never heard the scientific community talk about a creature like this. His mouth upturned slightly, barely showing a swell of excitement starting to rise. Did he just discover a new species?

Quieting his swirling and increasingly excited thoughts, he said, "I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand you." He expected the creature to stop talking when he wouldn't understand Inkling's words, but he gave a knowledgeable "Oh," in his high pitched voice along with a comprehending nod.

"Wait, do you know what I'm saying?" Inkling asked. The creature nodded again.

"If you do, spin around once." The small animal did so, doing a quick, yet graceful spin.

"Amazing," Inkling said, "Can you speak it?" The creature tried, but for some reason he couldn't. It was hard for him to form English words, leaving him only to make guttural noises and stutters.

_I have never seen this before_, Inkling thought contemplatively. To be able to understand yet not speak... As far as he could tell, no other types of animals were like this.

"That's all right," the professor said, trying to calm him. The creature had started to look frustrated. His brow was furrowed, trying to concentrate while his words kept failing to come out. Inkling changed the subject.

"Say, do you live alone; or are you part of a group, like a herd or school?" He was genuinely curious, and he couldn't help but let the excitement of scientific discovery take over.

The creature immediately perked up at the question. "Peeto nii ciitra!" he said, gesturing Inkling to follow him. He didn't know what exactly he said, but he guessed it was a yes and that he wanted the professor to meet them. He complied, and they went northeast, exactly the opposite direction Inkling was intending to go.

Although he felt a little anxious that his search was put on hold, he knew how important this was to the scientific world. If he left now, who knew when this creature, this... this Vegimal (he thought the name up on the spot), would be found again? This may have slowed down his search for his crew, but this excursion was still valuable. _A productive detour_, he mused.

Besides, he was enjoying the creature's company.

As they swam among the coral, Inkling asked him questions, learning more about him and his species. They were yes and no questions, so the Vegimal had only to nod or shake his head.

"Do you come here often?" was one of Inkling's questions. Tunip nodded, and glanced at him a bit curiously. Looking forward again, he held up something with his front flippers.

It was several strips of kelp. He was carrying it the whole time, but only now did Inkling notice (much to his embarrassment).

Tunip was hiding it, but he looked inquisitively at the Professor as he said, "Oh, I see; you were foraging for food. I'm assuming that was why you were in the hole in the first place. You were trying to gather it, but you became stuck in the process."

Tunip gave a hard nod with a trill of affirmation, then said something more. How Inkling wished he could understand him!

"I'm sorry; I didn't get that."

The Vegimal thought a bit, then putting most of the seaweed in one flipper, he took one and held it with both flippers, stretching it out. He then proceeded to make the seaweed spin, or curl, in the water, making it spiral. In his pantomime, it looked like he was wrapping the sea weed around something.

Inkling still didn't understand it. "Do you wrap it around other foods?" he asked. The Vegimal shook his head, thinking again. But having no other way to explain it, he held up a flipper.

_Wait_.

He then pointed in the direction they were heading.

_You'll see when we get to our destination._

It was Inkling's turn to nod, and there was a lull in conversation as they continued on silently. Tunip would glance at the professor every now and then, still with that questioning look on his face. But after a while, the Vegimal finally asked a what was on his mind.

"Chitto Brii?" he said, stopping and pointing at him.

"What?" Inkling asked. Without really realizing it, he made a subconscious note that the Vegimal rolled his _r_'s.

The Vegimal pointed with bigger emphasis at the round piece of glass in front of Inkling's eye. "Chitto Brii?" he asked again. He seemed confused at what it was.

"Oh, you're asking about this?" he said. He took off the optical instrument. "This is a monocle."

He handed it to the creature. The Vegimal took it, studying the clear object carefully. After a couple moments he put it on one of his own eyes. Letting it go, the monocle stayed on his face; and he stared, blinking. It made one of his eyes feel strange and see differently. He moved his head, seeing how everything around him was somewhat blurry.

"Chura-to" he said in amazement, his mouth forming a "O" at the word's last syllable. His wide eyes and look of wonder made Inkling chuckle.

"This little device helps me see better," the professor explained. "You see, without them, one of my eyes sees everything slightly fuzzy, probably how my monocle is doing that to you now! But that is because it is meant for only my eye; your vision is perfect and doesn't need it."

Tunip nodded, absorbing the information. After a moment the creature returned the optical instrument, and they started swimming again.

"By the way, I've never caught your name," Inkling said.

"Tunip," he replied with a smile. Inkling found the name quite fitting.

After a few more miles, the ground started to rise past the water's surface.

_An island_, Inkling soon realized.

They went towards it, soon feeling the motion of the waves hitting the beach. They were pleasantly pushed forward by the water, which helped get them closer; but then they had to fight the even stronger pull of the wave as it went back out to sea.

Eventually, once they were close enough, Tunip was able to stand. He started to waddle out of the water, and Inkling followed, ignoring the light chill the air brought on his wet skin.

_So, they can breath both below and above water,_ he though. That slight smile returned again, but it was a bit softer than before. He didn't know why, but small characteristics like these gave him an amusement, fascination, and (strangely) _warmth_ unlike anything else.

It was a fairly small island, with a wide beach of white sand. The beach transitioned to an area of palm trees, immediately springing up past an invisible point on the land. Among these palm trees were small huts, with walls of sticks and wood, and roofs thatched with palm fronds. A few pillars of light smoke rose from behind one of the buildings. They must have been cooking something.

Inkling looked at the beautiful scene before him. "This island looks picturesque," he complimented.

"Ya," Tunip agreed. At least Inkling could understand _that_.

Suddenly, they started to hear other high pitched voices. They saw a group of creatures similar to Tunip appear from behind the buildings. Their looks again surprised Inkling. They had different colored heads, from red to blue to purple; and while most of them had blue fish bodies, some of them were green. There were about twenty of them, all in different sizes; but most, if not all, of them were shorter than Inkling.

The professor then thought of something. "Will everyone else understand English?" he asked quietly to Tunip. He glanced up at the octopus and nodded, before they both looked back at the other Vegimals.

They were excited over Tunip's arrival, running towards him and happily chirping. But then they noticed Inkling, and their demeanors changed. They slowed down in front of them and slowed their speech until there was only silence. They all grouped together, forming a sort of half circle in front of Inkling and Tunip. And they all stared at Inkling.

The professor started to feel awkward with their eyes on him. But then it got to (what he thought) the worse state imaginable: they started talking amongst themselves.

Among them, Inkling particularly noticed a red headed Vegimal, smaller than Tunip, leaning towards a blue headed one and whispering a bit uneasily to him, pointing at Inkling. The professor smiled towards them all, trying to look as friendly as possible (although his uncomfortableness made it looked strained). It was clear that they didn't see many visitors.

Tunip began talking to them, a somewhat long dialogue. At first Inkling wasn't entirely sure what it was about (he guessed it was something about him), but when Tunip did a motion that looked like he was pulling something, the professor understood that he was talking about how Inkling freed him from the hole he was stuck in. As he finished, the Vegimals all looked at Inkling with more trusted, happy looks.

Then another Vegimal, a blue one, spoke to the others in a loud voice, "Peeto, churappi. Cii priillo na miurto nii pattur tœ scor ciila!" They all crowded around Inkling and gently started pulling them toward their dwellings. He was surprised at their change of mood, to say the least.

"Um, where are we going?" he asked. An orange one answered him cheerfully, but the poor professor still didn't know.

They went past the first couple of huts. Inkling looked to the side and was surprised to find a Vegimal, he was guessing a female, lookng out from the doorway. A little Vegimal, a child, peeked from behind her. It waved at Inkling, smiling shyly. He returned the smile, and waved back before a noise got him looking forward again.

The huts formed a circle with a space wide enough to be a sort of plaza or square. Within it were four fires, rather large, with each looked after by two Vegimals. A few of the Vegimals in his group were calling out to them.

Tunip walked up to another yellow Vegimal, who was taking care of a fire, and handed them the seaweed. The new yellow Vegimal came back towards the fire and picked up a stick from a pile of them laying on some palm leaves. He started wrapping the seaweed around them and putting those sticks on 2 wooden holders, one on each side of the fire, so that the seaweed was being cooked over it.

_So that was what Tunip's pantomime was about_, Inkling thought, recalling earlier. They were cooking seaweed on a stick.

He looked at the two other fires and saw that more food was being prepared. At one a Vegimal was using a long, seemingly light rock as a sort of pan, frying something on it. At another one, a large pot was boiling.

The last one was interesting. Inkling noticed that the fire was significantly smaller (not the fireplace, but the fire itself). It had been reduced to terrifically hot, glowing pieces of wood. He grew curious as a couple Vegimals put what looked like a large box with an empty space for its floor over the fire, so the four sides were completely encircling it. A large, purple Vegimal came towards the box, holding a tray that held dough cut in pieces that were shaped like fish. He opened a small door on one side of the box, revealing a criss-cross of stones, beautifully carved, and secured tightly to the sides of he box. There were enough long, thin stones to hold the tray of food up, yet there were enough spaces to allow the fire's heat in. Inkling gasped in surprise and awe. It was a make-shift oven!

Inkling was led to a stump of a palm tree that had been cut down a couple years ago, and he was encouraged to sit on it. Most of the Vegimals sat on the ground around him, but a few ran off, soon bringing back wooden plates, bowls, and utensils. In a couple minutes the food was ready (everything else had been cooking for a while, and barbecuing seaweed took no time at all).

So began the first of many meals with the Vegimals.

The starting dish was the soup from the large pot, one with a bright red broth. It had predominately a sea sort of smell and taste. Inkling believed there were red seaweed in it, a different species than what Tunip had gathered. Yet, at the same time, did he detect a small hint of... beets? Were they even grown in a tropical climate? For the life of him, Inkling wasn't sure; but it was delicious all the same- a blend of the coast and the mainland.

Just as Inkling and the others finished their soup, the next food came. Dish after dish they brought him, foreign yet having a strange familiarity. Seaweed on sticks, salads with tropical fruits in them, fish biscuits (There was no fish in it, and it taste more like a blend of crackers and biscuits. The name came from its shape), and a number of other delectables. He ate his full, trying each and every dish. Everything was so _delicious_.

And all of these creatures, these Vegimals, as he had come to call them, were all kind. He had noticed the significance of where he was, being the only to sit on an actual seat while they were on the sand. And whenever a Vegimal would hand him a new plate with the next dish, they would always have the most welcoming smiles.

He couldn't thank the inhabitants enough for their hospitality, and for allowing him into their home. They chirped happily in response.

Inkling stayed for the next couple of days, observing everything and looking at the Vegimals' way of life. Their daily life was very structured. The Vegimals would separate into groups and go about their chores, growing food, collecting ingredients from the ocean, watching the children, and building huts when needed (the professor was fortunate to come while they were in that process, and he was able to observe it one afternoon).

Each group would also alternate in their roles. For example, the group that cooked the dinner the first night would collect food the next day. Tunip's solitary trip to the ocean was abnormal in this case, since no one accompanied him. Inkling found out months later (when the language barrier had grown smaller) that, although Tunip's group had collected food earlier that day, there was still not enough seaweed. The yellow Vegimal had offered to take a quick trip, and everything had gone from there.

Inkling spent most of his time with Tunip's group, consisting of the yellow animal and seven other male Vegimals, a rather entertaining bunch. It soon became clear that they were a close group of friends, for they spent time together even when their chores were finished. They showed Inkling around, introducing him to their parents and siblings (Tunip and his friends were all single), pointing out their favorite spots on the island, showing the various jobs the inhabitants had, and their favorite routes when collecting food.

Inkling liked watching Tunip's group when they worked, especially when they cooked (they had to make lunch on the second day of Inkling's stay). They worked well together, rarely ever getting in each others' way. When they really went into the rhythm of the task, letting their cheer rise up and their flippers do the work themselves, they would sing a little tune. It was catchy, and added a sort of cute charm to their small selves.

There was a charisma in all the Vegimals in general, by the way that they smiled, worked hard yet cheerfully, and valued each other. It was something that made Inkling pause, as if he had rarely seen anything like it. He had, but it was never this pure.

He especially enjoyed the meals, for food was a huge part of their culture. A large part of their lives were dedicated to growing and providing it, but more importantly, meals were a social event. It was where everyone separated from their groups and activities and all joined together.

It was heartwarming to see, them happily chatting to each other, sometimes laughing at someone's joke or being silent when one of the older ones would tell a tale. Although he never understood anything, it became one of his favorite times, not only because it was insanely interesting to study their behavior, but their closeness and family bond was tangible.

At the second dinner, Inkling changed from being an observer to joining the conversation. He put in a few stories of his own, describing where he came from and some of the research he had done when he was part of the British university.

"One time," Inkling said, "I traveled with a couple of my students to Antarctica, a place way south, at the bottom of the earth. It is a cold place, with ice stretched out for miles. _Brr_," he said in effect, shivering dramatically. He was starting to get into this. "I could almost feel the cold! But if you prepare enough for it, then it's manageable.

"I had set up a research project with my colleague and friend, Doctor Galen, who is a penguin - A penguin," he explained, seeing their confused looks, "is a black and white bird that cannot fly, but is an amazingly capable swimmer. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Doctor Galen is in charge of a major marine hospital in Antarctica. A few of his doctors joined us to study marine life, particularly orcas and beluga whales."

Inkling also gently explained what these creatures were. He was never impatient with them. He understood that they never travelled far from the island, so he described whatever caused their confused looks (They were really expressive).

"Both of our groups would take a boat and zoom out into the ocean." He sighed, "Oh, I remember that clearly. Going on a boat that fast made very nervous at first. I held on to that deck for dear life the first two times. But afterwards I got used to it, and eventually came to enjoy feeling the wind whipping past us.

"Whenever we met a pod of the mammals we wanted to research, Doctor Galen's group did a check up of them, using a thermometer, a device to check their temperature, among many other medical equipment. My group recorded their songs through a device called a hydrophone." The Vegimals murmured at this. To think, being able to catch sound! "And we also studied the relationships between the members of the herd and what each individual's role was." Inkling sighed again, going back to that time, "Ah, yes, everyone enjoyed themselves on that trip..."

Tunip and his friends absorbed everything he said. This foreign octopus seemed from another world almost. His descriptions of other places and glimpses of the tools that they use made them want to see the world. It all sounded so fun!

By the end of the fifth day, Inkling walked on the beach on his tentacles, looking round at the beauty of the place. Tunip and his friends were nearby, messing around. They were wrestling each other in fun, making a dog pile. Inkling watched in amusement, hearing their laughter and energetic chatter. But then his smile went away, and he absentmindedly looked at the sunset. It was breathtaking, with the brilliant sun surrounded by orange light slowly turning into blue as it came farther from its source. However, he couldn't help but feel that he had spent enough time on the island. He needed to continue his search. He had to leave.

And so it was with a surprisingly heavy heart that he said goodbye the next morning to the Vegimals, all crowding around him. "I have to go," he said, "I was traveling in this part of the world for a project I am doing. I would love to stay here longer, but it is important." The Vegimals nodded in understanding, but their heads lowered. They said their glum farewells.

"Goodbye...," Inkling said. He forced himself to turn away, but he started to feel as if he was making a mistake. "...I hope we see each other soon." But then he stopped. _Why __can't__ they join me?_ he thought. It was a simple question, but it had never crossed his mind. Not when he was studying their culture or spending time with them. It especially did not come when he was planning to go.

Now, however, a vision quickly formed in his mind. It struck him with surprising clarity and force, and a thrill went through him as he could see pieces forming together. Some of his crew may have been in front of him all along.

He turned back towards the natives and told his thoughts.

"The reason I was out there in the first place," Inkling explained, "was because I'm trying to bring a crew together. You see, I am putting on a project that will..." He explained what he planned, what the crew was for and what they would do. The Vegimals listened to them in awe, staring at him with wide eyes. Tunip especially. Something sparked in those depths.

"I need some cooks who would prepare food for the ship, and a few hands that would aid the engineer in maintaining the machinery. She doesn't need scores of mechanics like she does now, but some support would be good. So..." This was the time to ask. "...would any of you want to join?"

The tone changed in the air, and their expressions changed. There was a silence over the group. Tunip brought a flipper to his mouth, deep in thought. As the Vegimals kept considering, and the stillness grew longer, Inkling started to doubt if this was a good idea.

But then Tunip stepped forward. His eyes were bright and clear, confident, and with a bit of adventure in its depths. He looked Inkling in the face and gave a little determined smile, and it was as if the octopus could hear his voice, loud and clear. _I will come with you._

His friends stepped beside him, a couple at a time. Some, like the small red Vegimal, were more nervous than the others, but they stood together, resolute and willing to leave what they have always known. Inkling nodded, growing a bit solemn at the exchange; they were putting their lives under his care.

"I thank you for making this decision," Inkling said to the eight. "It's not an easy choice, but you have done it quickly and willingly. I hope together we will be helpful to other creatures in the sea," and here he smiled, "and have fun doing it. And one day, we would have amazing stories to tell when we come back and visit."

At this the other Vegimals cheered, glad that they would not lose their relatives and friends forever.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Inkling said, changing his plans yet again. "So let's enjoy another day here with those close to you." After his declaration the Vegimals mingled, talking quickly and excitedly to the eight, the first travelers of their kind. As Inkling saw his new companions, laughing and speaking with everyone around them, he couldn't help but be in awe. It was actually happening.

The crew was starting to come together.


End file.
